Operation: Find Lucy (temp title)
by Raeinspace
Summary: Every time Regina and Emma are together, they try to hide their attraction to the other resulting in subconscious magic which affects the barrier hiding Storybrooke. When Lucy fails to return from an AVL assignment, Gru sets out find her. He arrives in Storybrooke, a place with villains and heroes galore...(alternate title idea: Spies in Storybrooke?)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: AU - this is a Despicable Me/OUAT crossover after all – though maybe the creators for OUAT could be persuaded to use the idea for Season 6 if enough people tweet the idea….? So excited for StorybrookeUK this week seem to be writing more (really should start on the packing list) - though it might also have something to do with another course I've just started (I think I have a problem - some kind of study addiction, I love the idea of it but when it comes to actually doing the work any excuse sends me back to writing instead... oh well...)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or Despicable Me, wish I did!**

* * *

The Gru mansion was hosting another birthday party. This time, it was for Lucy. There were balloons, presents and a three-tiered cake (because Margot, Edith and Agnes all wanted different colours when they helped make it). The minions had helped make paper-chains and Gru had carefully pronounced his request to Doctor Nefario (after recent embarrassing misunderstandings he dreaded to think what the mad genius could come up with) for the best ever ' ** _fireworks_** ' – (illustrating with pictures, just in case).

All that remained was for them to wait.

Lucy had been called away on a last-minute assignment for the Anti-Villain League. As her partner Gru should have gone with her, but the girls were so excited about planning the secret party, and wanting his help, that he had made an excuse to get out of going. He sent two of his best minions along, instructing them to warn him when she was on her way back. Part of him was just relieved to have two less pairs of hands to worry about causing mayhem in his house.

Agnes waited on the front step of the house; a pink ribbon tied to her wrist was attached to a round balloon hovering over her head. She wore her best party dress, and a coned party hat sat on top of her head. Margot kept her company, though she was reading a book rather than staring intently up and down the street watching for Lucy's car like her youngest sister.

Edith was in the garden, organising and keeping the minions occupied while they waited. She ordered them into two teams for tug-o-war, supervised a bobbing for apples barrel (they had wanted to use bananas, but swarmed over to eat them all before she could put them in the water) and taught them other games to play.

Gru waited by the phone. He had made the minions memorise the telephone number, then put a copy of the number in each of their dungarees pocket, with some loose change and a minute tracking device (they _would_ wander off and get lost), and secured each pocket with a button.

They should be on their way by now. Lucy had assured him the mission was a simple one: a quick recon, just a check-up on a minor situation.

As time passed, Gru began to pace up and down in front of the phone. It was probably nothing. The minions might have used the change to purchase some bananas. Lucy's car could have a flat tyre. Of course, the last one was ridiculous. Dr Nefario had provided Lucy with his latest experiments re-self-inflating tyres. All she had to do was find the puncture, use the sealing spray and the tyre would puff up on its own.

What was he thinking? Tyres created by Dr Nefario? They'd probably floated Lucy into space. Or exploded. Or…

Gru glanced at the clock. It was midday. Time for the party to start.

Where was Lucy?

* * *

Henry was enjoying one of the rare days when his entire family gathered for breakfast at the diner. Even rarer, everyone was smiling and there was no kind of danger in sight.

"How's school, Henry?" Charming asked.

Okay, perhaps enjoying was too strong a word. Henry forced his eyes to look straight ahead, rather than roll as they wanted to. With his grandmother still teaching at the school, Charming probably received daily updates on his process.

"Same as always."

His mom hated one-word replies of 'fine' when asking that question. Charming didn't give up.

"I hear soccer try-outs are soon. If you want I could help you practice. Back in my farming days I used to play kick-about with small stones while out with the sheep. Got good enough to make the village team, which used an inflated pigs bladder encased in leather for matches. Then my mother made me my own ball, getting the bladder part back from one our sheep she'd sold to a butcher and sewing the leather herself from a jacket I'd outgrown. It was smaller than the village one, but just as good."

Henry's face was a picture, so Charming continued: "of course, the balls here are much better. Ours would get waterlogged if it rained making the ball twice as heavy. You didn't want to try a header when that happened."

"I don't think that is appropriate conversation during a meal," Regina told him.

"Yeah dad," Emma pitched in, "it is kinda gross."

"You kids don't realise how lucky you have it in this world, back then that was all we had."

"Anyway, changing the subject," Snow always tried to play peacemaker, "Neal's birthday is in a few weeks and I thought we could have a little party to celebrate."

As the normal flow of conversation resumed, Henry felt relieved at being out of the spotlight and the grown-ups began to discuss the Charming's plans for their son's first birthday party. He wondered what to get his uncle as a present. He was old enough now that he wanted to choose something himself, rather than having his name added to one of his mom's cards.

As he glanced out of the diner window, running through a few ideas, he saw a flash of yellow – almost like a blur - then it was gone. Shaking his head, Henry turned his attention back to his breakfast.

* * *

Gru was tired, but he knew he had to stay awake. It had taken nearly an hour to get the children to go to sleep - they all wanted to wait up and know that Lucy was all right. He had promised that he would contact the AVL headquarters and see if Lucy had been in contact with them, reminding them that their work was very important and it was possible she hadn't been able to call because she was deep undercover. The girls wanted to believe him, but he could see that they were still upset.

He'd left a message for the AVL Director, Silas Ramsbottom, after failing to get any information from his other contacts. Dr Nefario was trying to locate the minions, but the tracking devices were no longer emitting a signal. Backtracking to the last recorded location took time, and even if they got an answer Gru didn't want to risk Lucy's mission by charging in after her.

Sitting in his office, he rested his head in his hands and waited for the phone to ring. That was when two of the minions decided to begin tidying the room. He didn't see them enter, didn't register the sound of the door opening. The sound of the vacuum startled him and he jumped up, ordering them out of the room despite their babble about cleaning. He needed to be able to hear the phone if Silas rang. _When_ Silas rang.

Phil was holding a large blue duster nearly as long as he was tall, and as they left Bob stopped to remove the plug from the wall socket. Then, because he wasn't looking where he was going, Phil tripped over the vacuum cord and the duster flew across the room knocking a picture off the wall. Gru closed his eyes as they rushed over to check the frame. Bob climbed onto Phil's shoulders, Phil passed up the picture and Bob tried to reach the nail…

"OUT!" he yelled at them, pointing to the door.

He turned away from the pitiful, sad faces. Ignored the way Bob's eyes seemed to well up at the harsh tone in his voice. As soon as the door closed behind them, he lowered himself back into the chair to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The giant monstrosity that Gru had, once upon a time, preferred to drive around in had been left at home. Since meeting Lucy he had downsized to a more eco-friendly (that is, a non-rocket-fuel-guzzling) vehicle. Dr Nefario kept up the maintenance on the grey automobile in case of emergencies, but now Gru drove a slightly-modified black car courtesy of the AVL. It was a little bigger than Lucy's, large enough to accommodate the girls and a handful of minions if required. Today it raced along a winding country road, the little dial pointing to the exact speed limit, but not going above because of the passengers.

Margo sat in the front seat next to Gru, reading instructions from the map on her cell. She had entered the co-ordinates Dr Nefario had given them and was helping to navigate. He had tried to allow the minions to use the app once. After ten minutes of listening them trying to be helpful – they would repeat each audio instruction, including the repeated ones, in their own language every time – he had been ready to throw the device out of the window and use a paper map. Margo, on the other hand, didn't repeat the instructions unless he asked for them and would instead helpfully inform him when something was coming up that the app hadn't mentioned yet. Edith and Agnes were being entertained thanks to the portable dvd player and an adapter which allowed two sets of headphones to be plugged in. Hidden in the back, under a lumpy-looking blanket, a handful of minions were huddled together with their own tablet and muted entertainment.

" **In two minutes you will reach your destination** ," the automated voice came from Margo's phone and Gru nodded to himself.

 _Nearly there_.

Three minutes later, he had been watching the miles change on the car and estimated that it had been that long, Margo's cell remained silent.

" **Turn around when possible.** "

"That's weird," Margo told him, "the little dot was moving fine and then it disappeared a few seconds ago, and it's back now. Maybe we're in a bad signal area."

Gru pressed down on the brake, bringing them to a halt as slowly as possible while he pulled over to the side of the road. He checked both lanes, there hadn't been any traffic for the last ten miles, and turned the car around.

" **In one minute you will reach your destination.** "

Driving slowly, he told Margo to watch carefully for the point where they wanted to be.

"It's gone again," she explained after a few seconds, "I don't understand, I've still got a few bars for the phone signal."

"There is nothing on this stretch of road, perhaps the trackers signals stopped here for the same reason as your cell. Try to make a call."

Exiting the map, Margo did as he asked and a few seconds later he heard his own cell ringing. Satisfied that it worked, she re-opened the map app and confirmed that their destination hadn't altered.

" **Turn around when possible.** "

"Gah! What is with that thing? Is it broken?" Gru slowed down again. "We're just going round in circles."

"Maybe we should get out and look around?" Margo suggested.

"Hmm." Gru put on the handbrake and removed the keys from the ignition, "you and the girls stay in the car. Lock the doors. Minions, stay with them. I will see if there is any sign of Lucy and the others out there."

"I could come with you," Margo offered.

He passed the keys to her, "I have my cell. You're in charge until I get back."

* * *

With Leroy released for the day, Emma was enjoying the silence of the station. She had turned up the radio, put her feet up on the desk, leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes – pointedly ignoring the pile of paperwork she knew was waiting for her. When the familiar sound of clicking heels headed her way she wasn't fast enough to do more than open her eyes.

"Really Miss Swan, that desk is city property remove your feet from it this instant. You have no idea what that position will do to your posture and I don't wish for Henry to follow your example."

Emma smiled at Regina, stretching her arms in the air before leisurely lifting her boots from the desk, "my apologies Madame Mayor, what can I do for you this afternoon?"

"I would like those reports on the crime statistics for last month, and perhaps you could save sleeping for when you're at home."

"Of course," Emma pointed to a pile of papers on her desk, "double-spaced and spell-checked by the computer. Or would you prefer an emailed copy?"

"You've actually managed to finish them?" Regina sounded surprised.

"Well it's been a slow week." _And Mary Margaret had come by offering to help._

"Then perhaps you've also finished your health and safety assessments plus the requisition forms for any new equipment now that your father has been deputised?"

"Ah…"

"I thought not."

"Aw, c'mon Regina…"

"Miss Swan, I know we currently share a son but in order to remain professional during working hours will you please remember to call me Mayor or Ms Mills?"

"But you call me Miss Swan even when we're not at work."

"That is because I…"

"WE'RE BEING INVADED!" Leroy ran into the station yelling at the top of his voice and heading towards Emma.

"Oh what is it this time?" Regina asked as Emma spoke up with: "I only just released you. Please tell me you're not drunk already?"

"Outsiders in the town. Sneezy and Sleepy are on patrol duty and they've just seen some guy wandering over the border, they called it over on the radio…"

"Where is he?" Emma checked her holster and grabbed her badge from the desk.

"The others are keeping him here. They said they tried pushing him back over but it didn't work."

"Why didn't they call the Sheriff?" Regina glared at him.

"Because sometimes she's called out to an emergency in town and having one of us here means finding her quicker."

"She has a cell phone too."

"Can we argue about this later, lady?" Leroy turned back to Emma. "They're by the Storybrooke sign. I'm not sure how long they'll hold him for, it sounded like he was putting up a fight."

"Of course he would," Emma shook her head. "If two guys tried to grab me I'd do the same. We need to discuss tactics for handling strangers – like talking to them first!"

"I'll come with you. You might need magical assistance, in case he's from our world," Regina suggested.

"Okay, we'll take my car."

"I'll drive," Regina told her.

"I'm the Sheriff. I can get us there faster."

The corner of Regina's mouth lifted in a smirk and she raised her hands. One second later and purple smoke surrounded Emma, Leroy and the mayor transporting them to the town line.

* * *

Regina was still grinning when they appeared at the town line. Emma and Leroy, on the other hand, appeared less amused. Fortunately, the new visitor didn't notice their arrival. He was busy with Sleepy and Sneezy – one of them had jumped onto his back and was holding him around the neck, while he held the other in a headlock. Leroy instantly headed over to his brothers aid, but Emma stopped him.

"Let me deal with this."

"But…"

Regina rolled her eyes, taking in the situation with a little amusement, "you! Stop!"

Her tone was unmistakeably that of a Queen, Emma realised as the stranger froze in place and craned his neck around to look at them. The trio walked over, Regina still pointing at him.

"Release that d… man."

"Only when the other one releases me… and stops sneezing on me."

"Snee… you, pharmacist, whatever your name is release the bald-headed man."

"My name is Mr Clark and I'll release him when he lets go of Walter."

"Walter's fine. He's just fallen asleep. Again," Regina assured him.

"Living up to his name," Emma smiled at Regina, and then showed her Sheriff's badge to reassure the stranger they were there to help.

Sneezy shook his head, "him first."

"What sort of mad place is this?" the stranger asked.

Regina raised her hands, "on the count of three, you will release each other or you will not like what happens next. One. Two."

After a nod from Leroy, Sneezy let go. Emma watched the other man think about his options before he released Walter.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Regina asked them. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Mr….?"

"Mr Gru."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Apologies for the long pause between updates :)**

* * *

"My name is Regina. I'm sorry if you had some trouble there but I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding…"

"Misunderstanding? Do you attack everyone who wanders along this road?"

Sneezy interrupted him, "that depends on who you are and what you're doing here."

"Emma, would you mind…" Regina indicated the dwarves and pointed away from the town line.

"Sure," Emma herded the three troublemakers away from their visitor.

"Now, where did you say you were from?" Regina asked, manoeuvring Mr Gru towards the town line and trying to sense the weak spot where he must have entered through.

"I am from a place where we do not attack strangers for simply walking along a road. How far is this Storybrooke of yours? I do not remember seeing any signs when I drove past a little while ago but now that sign is there," Gru pointed to the green sign with white writing proudly welcoming him to town.

"Oh, were you having car trouble? Do you need a lift somewhere?"

"No, I parked and walked to here. There was a little trouble with the map application on the electronic device and I wanted to make sure I hadn't missed a narrow or hidden turn-off while I was driving."

"I see," Regina turned her back to the line to hide her hand movements.

There! A flickering of the magic, and it seemed to be staying in the one place. She smiled at Gru and counted three steps away from her position. How to get him to cross over again?

Fortunately Emma returned, having dispatched the dwarves back to town to change shifts with the other volunteers and Gru turned to study her as if trying to decide whether she could be trusted. The blonde caught Regina's subtle eye shift to Gru, and the head and hand movements – head tilted towards the barrier, index and middle finger raised together – so fitting them together with her next comment for Emma to "step" forward was easy. Emma decided to go with a simpler solution.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing down the road, trying the oldest distraction trick in the book.

It didn't work on Gru, he kept his eyes on her only turning to glance at Regina when she tried to move towards Emma. But Emma had a back-up plan - she used her magic to create a bright light over their heads, bright enough for Gru to see out of the corner of his eyes. As soon as he was off guard staring at the strange light she brightened it enough to make him want to cover his eyes. Then she used her magic to push him back over the line. Instantly Regina was there to try and repair the barrier.

Although they could still see Gru, he could no longer see them. They watched a very confused-looking Gru step forward trying to find out where they had gone. After a few moments he shrugged and started to walk away.

"That was close," Emma told her.

"Too close. I need to find out what caused this and stop it from happening again."

"Need any help?"

"You have other work to do. I'll stop at the library and talk to Belle. She might be able to persuade Gold to help us for once."

"I'll wait for the border patrol to arrive then, and make sure that Gru fellow doesn't come back."

Regina nodded her agreement and magicked herself back to town.

* * *

Gru knew he had hadn't gotten much sleep but there was no way he was going crazy. Thirty-odd years with his mother hadn't made him crazy, neither had all this time with the minions so a little concern for Lucy was not going to start him down that track now. What kind of technology had those people had that they could disappear like that? And could Dr Nefario replicate it? It would certainly come in handy.

He finally reached the car and smiled in relief to see three friendly faces staring out at him. A quick check in the window reassured him that the minions were still hiding under their blanket. Margo unlocked the car for him and he slipped into the driving seat.

"Find anything?" she asked.

"Some very strange people, and a place called Storybrooke somewhere up ahead."

"Storybrooke? I didn't see anything on the map when I looked at the upcoming route."

"There was a sign, but perhaps it is a small town. I think we should go home and I will return here alone tomorrow. This could get dangerous."

"We told you we're coming with you. We want you to find Lucy too and you need our help," Margo reminded him. "Or do you trust the minions to navigate for you?"

Gru smiled, "you are an excellent navigator, but perhaps finding Lucy should be a job for the AVL."

Margo rolled her eyes, "in other words you want to take us home and then sneak out without us tomorrow. No. We're here now and we can find her. Which way was this Storybrooke sign? Even if Lucy's not there now someone might have seen her and know where she went."

Gru started the engine and turned the car back onto the road, "just a few miles this way."

There was a slight commotion from the back of the car a few seconds later.

"What is it now?" he asked, glancing at the girls in the rear-view mirror.

"Uh… I think the minions need to use the little…um…minions room," Edith informed him.

"Oh great. I thought I told you guys to go before we left. Agnes, Edith, Margo do you also need to… go?"

"No."

"Nuh uh."

"Nope."

His daughters answered one after the other. Gru considered stopping again and sending the minions into the woods – there would be plenty of privacy – but he couldn't be sure someone from Storybrooke wouldn't see them. If they attacked him – a normal-looking human – what would they do if one of the minion disguises malfunctioned? He took another look in his mirror.

"We'll be in Storybrooke soon and we'll find somewhere to stop there. Make sure they have their disguises ready," he reminded them, not paying complete attention to the road.

He didn't see the sign appear as they drove past, or the two people sitting to the side of it. They headed into Storybrooke and suddenly the app on Margo's phone began working again, but the automated voice went unheard as the minions began squabbling over the disguise accessories.

" **You have reached your destination.** "


End file.
